The Video
by somebody's secret
Summary: After an unexpected encounter with Olivia in the interrogation room, Alex is left reeling. Lines will be crossed, admissions will be made, and footage will be caught.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I'm a horrible writer who doesn't finish my stories. I really am sorry and I will finish them in a couple of months, things have just been chaotic. As a thank you for being patient, here is this story. It's _actually_ finished. Yes, finished! I will post the rest of it when I have enough time to proof-read and spell-check it. **

* * *

I don't know how I ended up here, chest flat against the top of a cold metal table, hands gripping onto the edge of it, metal digging uncomfortably into my hips as she pistons her hand between my legs. I can't lie and say that I've never thought of being here, bent over a table by her as she takes me any way she wants me…but being here was a whole different story. Not one I'm sure I could ever explain or would ever want to.

I wince internally as I notice my suit jacket crumpled up on the floor out of the corner of my eye. My white blouse is completely open, the last two buttons gone from where she had ripped it open in the first aggressive act of the evening. The blouse is still clinging limply against my arms, barely covering my shoulders and I can only imagine what a mess I look like from her perspective.

My hair is a mess, that much I know as I pant out roughly, blowing a strand of blonde hair away from my eyes and back to the table. The other frayed locks are clinging to the small beads of sweat that began to form across my neck and temple the moment her fingers pushed inside of me without reserve.

She wasted no time in pushing my skirt up my hips and hoisting me over the table, my bare ass left exposed to her after she pulled the tiny scrap of lace from between my legs. God, I must look like a mess from the outside. Speaking of the outside…

I flush red once more at the thought of being seen in this vulnerable position, completely exposed to anyone that might happen to walk past the interrogation room. Yes, we're in the interrogation room. In a fit of rage I had yelled at her and she had recommended we go somewhere private. It probably would've been a better idea to go elsewhere, hell, even the bathroom would probably be an improvement since there are hardly any women working in this building besides us.

But no, I had stomped off toward the interrogation room like a child and she had followed behind in silence. Did she have this planned all along? I glance over at the two-way mirror in shame. Were the other detectives watching from the opposite side, laughing at me?

Could they see me, spread out half-naked on their interrogation table while their coworker dominated me? Was this a joke? I laugh internally at the thought. What would they think of me if they could see me like this? In every aspect of my life, I was always dominate. They bent to my will. I didn't bend to theirs—well except Olivia now. It was almost humorous, the way I was bent over the table with her working her fingers deep inside of me, showing no sign of slowing down any time soon. I could feel my release building up within me, coming on full force like a freight train.

I want to resist. I don't want her to think that she can accomplish what few others have done to me with so little effort. She's hardly trying… There are no sweet words of love coming from her lips; I'd probably be disgusted if there were. But nonetheless, there is nothing. No sweet whispers, no degrading comments, no demands, just two fingers inside of me and her warm body pressed up against my rear end.

It's almost methodical the way she works me over and as the seconds tick by I find it even harder to keep from being embarrassed. I can hear her soft pants from behind me and my mind warps them into laughter. I could just imagine her behind me, laughing as she watches my body lurch forward from every powerful thrust of her wrist. Laughing at the way my body bends to her every will, my hips pushing back against her hand despite my brain telling my body no.

But oh, my body wanted it so much. I never realized how much my body craved her touch until she was on me, in me, touching me every way I never thought possible. Imagined? Yes… Thought? No…

I choke back the scream in my throat as I feel her thumb rub right where I need her to be and then everything goes black. White lights explode behind my closed eyelids and my body convulses against both the table and my will. I didn't want her to see me like this. I didn't want her to have yet another way to embarrass me but I couldn't help letting go with her holding me.

I can feel my arousal coat her fingers, no doubt covering the wrist holding them in place. I pant heavily, the cold table no longer feeling as cool as it was before against my overheated body. She stays in place for a few minutes which I don't mind; I don't have enough energy to move yet and I would be mortified to be left alone here.

Finally my breathing steadies and the warmth in my abdomen spreads down my legs and up my chest, returning blood flow to where I need it the most. I can't stop the sharp intake of air as she slides her fingers out of me, my body clenching in response as if to keep her there forever but it's futile.

Her other hand presses up against my lower back for a moment, steadying herself, and then her soiled hand presses up against my side, just underneath my torn blouse. Her fingers spread out across my skin briefly as she pulls away, leaving the proof of my arousal across my abdomen.

Her body pulls completely away from me and I feel filthy, lying there naked on the table. I can feel her eyes watching me as I hear her readjust her utility belt and slacks. I expect her to leave me there but instead she walks back over to me and tugs my skirt back down over my hips. The skirt doesn't make it far as my legs are still splayed open from where I tried to give her as much room to maneuver as possible, so she grabs onto my hips and pulls me up straighter.

I catch myself on the desk, finally supporting some more of my weight as she tugs my skirt down the rest of the way before her hands snake around my waist and starts buttoning up my blouse for me. Within a few seconds, my shirt is completely buttoned up, minus the last two that she had popped off at the bottom of my shirt. With one hand, she tucks my blouse back into my skirt, hiding the evidence of her destructive behavior.

Her warmth abandons me once more and I finally allow a sigh of relief to escape my lips. She hands me my jacket and I quickly slip it back on, intent on getting away from her as soon as possible. Before I can leave, however, she catches my wrist, pulling me back to her briefly.

I can't help but glance at her lips, wondering if she's going to kiss me. Instead, she runs one of her hands through my hair, combing my no doubt messy blonde locks into something a bit more presentable.

She drops her hand without saying a word and nods just enough to signal to me that I was ready to leave the interrogation room. I slip out of the room as quickly as I can, hoping that my flushed cheeks won't give me away. I'm in such a rush that I completely miss the blinking red light in the corner of the interrogation room.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sitting on the living room couch, curled up under a blanket in nothing more than a pair of shorts and a tank top. My mind has been stuck on Olivia for the past two days, replaying the events over and over again. She had yet to say anything to me since things at the precinct seemed to calm down and there were no criminals in need of a talking to by an ADA.

I still don't know how she reduced me to a quivering mess on top of the interrogation room table. A table that I had often leaned against when talking to suspects. I wonder momentarily if Olivia had been in the room since. Did it remind her of me? Has she even thought of me since that day? I curse myself silently at my pathetic thoughts. Why do I even care about her?

It's not until there's a knock on my door that I realize I'm halfway through a bottle of wine and it's almost eight pm. Was I really just sitting there for two hours thinking of her? With another sip of wine in hopes to clear my mind—ironic, I know—I get up and head over to the door. With a peek through the eyehole I see exactly who I have been thinking about for hours and I can't help but wonder if the wine is getting to me.

Her fist thuds against the door again, shaking the frame and causing me to pull back quickly. I unlock the door and hold my breath as I open it up. "Olivia…" I wonder if my voice sounds like a desperate plea, one that I should've voiced that day.

Instead of speaking, she steps into my apartment and I follow her motions, stopping short as she shoves a CD into my hands. "What—"

"I'm on leave without pay for a week because of that," She says almost harshly. I flinch as I look down at the disc, a date scribbled across it in black sharpie. It takes me a moment to realize the importance of the date. "Apparently security actually felt the need to watch the tapes for once. They informed Cragen of my actions."

"I don't understand." I look down at the CD once more, tempted to shove it into my DVD player to see what it was. She looks at me without any distinct expression on her face and it makes a shiver shoot down my spine. The date finally sinks in. Security…Cragen…

"Oh my god." My eyes close as I feel the blush overcome me. I want nothing more than to run back over to the couch and bury myself underneath my blanket, never to come out again. How many people saw her fucking me on an interrogation room table? Had Cragen watched it? The other detectives? Was there another copy out there somewhere that was going to pop up on some porn site within a few days? The thought makes my stomach churn.

"I begged Cragen not to put in a call to the DA's office. He agreed but I recommend you take a few days off for your own sake. As far as I know he saw about thirty seconds of it before he was out of his office yelling at me to get the hell in there. He gave it to me and told me to get the hell out of his precinct."

I stare at her, speechless. What exactly am I supposed to say? That I'm sorry? I almost want to but I won't apologize for what happened. I had nothing to do with it. Well, I submitted to her and allowed it to happen so technically I was an accomplice but she started it… God I think like a lawyer.

"You want to watch it?" My gaze shoots up to hers and I pin her with a cold glare. Does she think this is funny? Did she tell the boys about it? Show them how she dominated me? Hell, she wasn't the one half-naked in the precinct with a hand working between her legs until she orgasmed on a table.

"Are you mental?" I ask her, my tone coming out harsh. I glance down at the CD before walking over to my coffee table and tossing it there. "Thanks to you I have to do damage control now," I spit out as I grab onto my phone and scroll until I see my boss's phone number.

"Look, as far as I know it's the only copy and the two security guys were the only ones to watch it completely. I already talked to them and they both really need their jobs so if they know what's best for them they'll stay quiet."

I stare down at the phone number for a moment before looking back up at her. "Did you threaten them?"

She shrugs. "I plead the fifth." As much as I try to avoid it, she gets a slight grin out of me.

"We're not on the stand here, Detective."

"I did what I had to do," She replies as she turns toward the door. "If it's any consolation, I'm sorry."

I bite my lip as I walk over to the door with her and she steps outside. "Sorry you did it?"

She pauses for a moment, still facing away from me. "Sorry that I got caught," She replies before walking down my hallway, never looking back. Once I no longer see her, I shut and lock the door. I make my way back to the couch and I can't help but pick up the CD, twirling it between my fingers.

Was our sexcapade really on here? I glance back at the door and around my apartment even though I know it's empty. I study the CD for a moment before curiosity gets the best of me and I get up off the couch and walk over to my DVD player.

It's not even a minute later when I see a grainy image of myself walk into the interrogation room. Despite the fact that I know exactly what's going to happen next, I keep watching, entranced. The way she touches me is sexual, neither tender nor rushed. It looks nothing like a cheap porno and that seems to relieve me.

Yes, I've watched porn, on multiple occasions but it never did much for me. Maybe that's why I can say that this is so different… I find myself squirming uncomfortably in my seat as I watch her push me down across the table top and shove my skirt up. I know exactly what's going to happen next and yet it still draws me in and I can't pull my eyes away from the screen.

Watching her dominate me makes my mouth go dry and it's almost just as much of a turn-on watching it as it was experiencing it firsthand. It's as if I can almost feel her hand slipping between my legs and pushing inside my body. My legs clench tighter together and I swallow roughly, unable to stop as I cup myself over my shorts. God the things she does to me…

The video is almost over by the time that I realize my TV was on mute. With a shaking hand, I press the mute button and turn up the volume. It's mostly static that plays over my speakers but I can faintly hear myself moaning and her steady pants. Neither of us say anything, just like I remember, but her pants are new to me, almost like music to my ears. In the heat of the moment all I could hear was my blood pounding in my ears, everything else had been drowned out.

My cheeks burn red as I hear a soft cry come from my lips as my body shakes against Olivia's in the video. I can't watch anymore. I quickly grab onto the remote and turn off the TV, tossing the remote back onto the couch as if it had burned me. I get up and pace in front of the couch for a few moments, my thoughts a blur before the painful throbbing from between my legs reminds me of what had just happened.

 _Nothing a cold shower can't handle,_ I think to myself as I head down the hall, stripping my clothes off as I go. Why the hell did I watch that?


	3. Chapter 3

My face is still under the stream of the shower, the hot water burning my skin in an attempt to cleanse myself. I can faintly hear my phone vibrating against my bathroom counter, for the second time, and like all those other times, I try to ignore it. It's on the third call that I think for a moment that it might be something important, perhaps my boss calling to fire me or someone calling to tell me they found me on a porn site.

I grab onto my towel with one hand, just enough to dry it and clumsily reach out the shower door to grab onto my phone. I immediately recognize Olivia's name and three missed calls next to it. It begins vibrating in my hand and I waste no time answering the call. "What is so important that you won't stop calling me?"

There's silence on the other side of the phone for a moment before I hear her husky voice. "What is that sound?"

I frown for a moment before I turn toward the shower head that's still shooting water out against my back. "I'm in the shower."

"Naked?"

I scoff in response as I turn off the water and grab onto my towel. "No, in my work suit. How do you shower?" I reply sarcastically, tucking my towel around my body as best as I can with one hand. "Why are you calling me, Olivia?"

"I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay."

I purse my lips as I slide open the shower door and step out into the steamed up room. "Everything's perfect, really. Didn't you hear? I just released my first sex tape," I drone as I glance into my fogged up mirror. Did my face always look this…bitchy?

I can hear Olivia stifle a laugh on the other end and I roll my eyes. "Oh really? I'll have to go buy it."

"It's not funny, Liv," I scold, wincing at my use of her nickname; I was supposed to be mad at her.

"Alright, alright, how about you let me make it up to you?"

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" I question as I grab another towel to dry my hair just enough so that it's not dripping down my back.

"Well, you could start by answering your door. I think your neighbor is about to call the cops." My eyes widen as I quickly step out of my bathroom and jog to the door. Even though she just warned me of her presence, I'm surprised to see her standing outside my door with a bag and a bottle of wine in hand.

I open up the door and raise an eyebrow in surprise, phone still clasped to my ear. "Why are you here?"

The corner of her lip twitches up into a smile as she tilts her phone down, lowering the speaker to her lips. "Because I'm trying to apologize." She pulls her phone away from her face and looks at me curiously. "Now can we stop talking over the phone?"

I shake my head as I close my own phone and beckon her in. "Close the door behind you, I need to go get changed. You can wait on the couch," I tell her as I cover my chest in embarrassment despite the fact that my towel is covering most of my body.

"Mind if I turn on the TV?" She calls as I round the corner to my bedroom.

"Yeah, okay," I reply as I shut the door behind me and lean up against it. Why is she in my apartment again? Why did I let her in? I take a deep breath before pushing myself off the door and dressing quickly. The faint smell of Chinese food has already permeated my apartment and reminds me of my lack of food with all the alcohol that I had consumed. Looks like it's going to be even more alcohol by the bottle she had in her hand.

I slowly make my way back into my living room, pausing only once I notice her staring intently at my TV screen. "You watched it." I'm unsure if it's a question or a statement as I turn toward the screen, immediately recognizing the video that I had failed to pull out of the DVD player before running off to the shower.

"I—" My eyes widen and I feel my cheeks heat up, along with the rest of my body as I stride over to the couch and pluck the remote out of her hand, quickly shutting it off. "I wasn't sure if I believed you."

She turns toward me with a raised eyebrow. "I think the first five seconds of the video would've proved that much, Alex. But you were already at the end of the footage."

Nervously, I run a hand through my slightly wet locks. "I know." Being honest is the best policy, right? I watch as the corner of her lips twitch up into a smile.

"You watched the entire thing."

"Yeah." My voice is barely above a whisper.

"Did it turn you on?" She looks me up and down and I resist the urge to cover myself despite the fact that I'm mostly covered.

"I…yes," I admit, blushing as I look away from her, anywhere but at those piercing eyes. I can see her shift out of the corner of my eye, picking up the almost empty wine bottle on the table.

"Are you buzzed right now?"

"A little."

"Okay." I glance back at her curiously as she reaches out to the coffee table and pulls out a few takeout containers. She looks up at me with a half-smile on her face. "Are you going to join me? I'm not the one who needs the food," She teases playfully.

I sit down next to her, against my better judgement, and she hands me a pair of chopsticks. She doesn't bother asking for plates, instead she hands me a container to hold and grabs some food out of it, eating it straight for the container. I consider getting plates for a moment before following her lead and taking some food out of the box she's holding.

We make small talk, despite my awkwardness, as we eat. She doesn't bring up the recording again and I'm grateful. "You know, I brought the wine figuring we could probably use it. I didn't think you'd start the party without me."

I roll my eyes in response as I set my container down, feeling far fuller than I had in a while. " _Such_ a party," I exaggerate as I lean forward and grab onto the bottle, admiring the label. "Nice choice."

"You can open it if you want. It seems like a safe choice now that you have some food in you."

I chuckle softly as I grab onto the bottle and debate getting up to open it. "It wasn't a safe choice earlier?"

She grins as she grabs the bottle from my hands and gets up off the couch, wandering into my kitchen. I can hear her shuffling around, no doubt looking for glasses and a bottle opener. She comes back a moment later with everything she needs and uncorks the bottle. "I wasn't sure if you were going to jump my bones, being drunk and horny, you know." Her voice is teasing, filled with sarcasm.

She pours me a glass and hands it over. "So you think filling me up with more wine is a good idea?" I tease back, sinking into the couch cushions as I take a long sip.

"I figured it was enough time to cool down your raging libido, Counselor." I grin as I watch her pour herself a glass and take a small sip before following my motions and leaning back against the couch with me.

"What if it wasn't?" She peers over at me and studies me for a moment.

"Oh?" Her voice is a whisper and I can't help but glance down at her lips, licking mine in response. She leans forward again, taking my wine glass from me and setting it down next to hers on the coffee table. I can feel the warmth in my stomach spreading lower, my face flushing as well.

I swallow as subtly as I can as she turns back to me, her eyes pinning me against the couch. She leans forward, slowly raising a hand to my cheek. I don't move as she slides her fingertips against my cheek, her thumb tracing over my cheekbone. "Alex?"

My eyes flash open, much to my surprise. I hadn't even noticed them fluttering closed in response to her touch. Oh the things she does to me… "Hm?"

"I don't know what came over me in the interrogation room." I purse my lips, waiting her to continue, her hand still lingering against my cheek. "You were just so angry…And I don't know. You just look so cute when you're pissed. I wasn't—"

"Wait," I interrupt as I lean up, forcing her back a few inches, her hand leaving my cheek. "You think I look cute when I'm pissed?" I scowl at her and she tries to hold back a laugh. "Olivia, that's not funny!"

"I can't help it," She argues back as she grins wide at me. "I wish you could see yourself right now. Your cheeks are red with anger and the way your eyes narrow is adorable from behind your glasses. I don't think I can take you seriously right now."

I glare at her as I gently shove her chest, pushing her further away from me. "Dogs are cute. Bunnies are cute. Little kids are adorable. I am _not_ either."

She grins wider. "Yes you are."

"I am _not_!"

"You're pouting, it's adorable."

"No I'm not!" I huff as I cross my arms over my chest, only removing them once I notice her laughing at me. "Stop it!"

"I can't help it!"

I glare at her in disapproval. "So when I'm yelling at you, all you're thinking about is how cute and adorable I am? And somehow that turned into sex on a table? I think bunnies are cute but I don't want to fuck them."

She shakes her head in response. "Yes, I think that you're cute and adorable when you're mad at me but what followed…That was more of the 'I think you're sexy' part of me coming through."

"So you think I'm a sexy bunny?" I try my best to keep a straight face but it breaks the moment she falls back against the couch with laughter.

"I think…" She calms down her laughter and leans back up on the couch. "I think you're a very attractive woman, Alex." Her eyes trail down my bare legs that are now bent in front of me. "And I think that you have a very nice figure that I often think about without clothes." I flush red in embarrassment as she leans forward, placing both of her hands on either side of my hips. I adjust almost automatically, spreading my legs out between hers as she lowers herself slowly on top of me.

"Yes, I think you're cute, adorable, and sexy. And no, I don't want to fuck a bunny either." She leans a bit closer, her mouth hovering over mine. "Fuck like bunnies? Well that's another story…"

I lean forward, pressing my lips against hers and cutting off whatever else she had planned on saying. She kisses me back and it feels so good and I wonder how I lasted the last time without touching those soft lips.

Her body weight on top of mine feels even sweeter now that there's no hard surface pressing against me uncomfortably. Don't get me wrong, having her take me roughly against a desk was one of the hottest experiences of my life but there was something different now.

I moan into her mouth as her hands slide down my torso, fingers searching frantically for the edge of my shirt. Her hands immediately push up under my shirt and her warm fingers spread out over my ribcage, burning trails across my bare skin.

I brace myself for a moment, my nails digging into her lower back, before I grab onto her shirt as well, pulling it up and off of her body. She lets it slide off easily, tossing it toward the TV before her hands return to my chest. She pries my shirt off as well, humming softly once she notices my lack of a bra.

This time, I don't even have time to feel embarrassed about her taking me. My body is humming in response to her every touch, the moisture between my legs pooling. In that moment I was sure I was going to die if she didn't touch me. One of my hands pushes through her hair, pulling her back down to kiss me while the other grabs onto her lower back. Her warm skin against my body is intoxicating.

She works her way across my cheek and down my neck, nipping and sucking as she goes and for once I don't worry about my partner leaving a mark. The thought of finding a hickey on my neck or a bite mark on my collarbone in the morning only serves to turn me on more.

I find myself kissing her back, anywhere I can until she's out of reach, her lips now trailing down my sternum and across my chest. She teases momentarily, her lips barely running over my breasts before my fingers tighten in her locks and she pushes forward, her mouth engulfing one of my breasts.

The moan in response to her touch comes deep from my throat and I squirm against her skillful tongue, my hips rising up against hers in an attempt to get some pressure where I want it. I can feel her grinning against my breast as she sucks on my nipple, turning it into a stiff peak before scraping her teeth across it.

I'm impatient now as I abandon her hair and back and instead reach between our bodies. I grab onto her belt, quickly unhooking it and pulling it from the loops of her slacks. My hands are already working her zipper down by the time the belt thuds softly against my floor.

"Oh fuck…" The words leave her lips just as I shove my hand underneath her pants and cup her sex. I waste no time in stroking the length of her slit, grinning in response to the excess moisture that I gather on my fingers.

She takes a moment, but once she regains her bearings, her hand works its way underneath my shorts, just enough to push two fingers deep into me. I gasp in response and my lower half arches up into her touch. She doesn't waste any time…

She thrusts into me as best as she can with her limited range of motion and I feel myself coming undone already. I can feel her body coiling up as well and I stop teasing her entrance and instead slide my fingers forward, finding her swollen bundle of nerves waiting me. I run two fingers around it, teasing and pushing just enough until I feel her hips begin to jerk against mine.

She picks up her pace as well and begins curling her fingers forward at the same moment I apply direct pressure on her bundle. Her fingers jerk inside of me, faster and harder now until I feel my peak take hold of me. I shake against her body, forcing my finger up against her, pushing and rubbing faster until I feel her freeze above me, a soft cry escaping from her lips.

She collapses on top of me and I revel in the feeling of her on top of me, just enough pressure to make it slightly hard to breath but the lack of oxygen only serves to make my release that much sweeter.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, she finally lifts herself off of me, sitting back on the couch. She holds out a hand and pulls me upright as well and I don't even have the energy to be embarrassed about my naked torso.

Instead, I lean back against the couch and sigh deeply as I look over at her. It's only then that I see her back. I lean upright and grin slightly as I run my fingers over the swollen skin. She winces slightly as she turns her head to the side, following my gaze. "Still think I'm cute?" I ask as she finally notices the bright red streaks across her back from where my nails had dug into her.

The corner of her lip twitches up into a smile, flashing me that familiar sideways grin. "Just like a bunny."

I laugh in response as I stand up off the couch, steadying myself momentarily against her shoulder. "Well I guess that means I better get back to work." I hold out my hand and she takes it, allowing me to pull her off of the couch as well as she looks at me in confusion.

"Round two," I explain as I turn away from her and walk toward my bedroom, my hand still clinging onto her wrist, pulling her with me. "Since you're the reason I had to take a week off of work, you better keep me entertained."

She grins wide as she attempts to push me down on my mattress. "Uh-huh," I tsk as I turn her around and push her down. "My turn," I whisper as I swing my leg around her waist, settling on top of her stomach. Payback time.


End file.
